Solar Shadow: An Eclipse Retake
by xxXPixieTheWantedXxx
Summary: What happens to the Cullens and the wolves when this twist is added to the story? When the real leader of the Cullens finally decides to rejoin the coven after leaving them to go to New York City. How will this character be able to shake up the story ? Find out as you read Solar Shadow: An Eclipse Retake. Sorry about the really bad summary, it's my first fanfic so please read!


**Hey everyone! Just a quick Author's note to clear the air for a bit to give you background info on this story. It follows the same timeline as the original story with a twist, there is a new character that I have added and their story will be told in this chapter. This character's entrance into the story has shaken the story up a little so bear with it and you will see how it all falls together. Also, instead of Jacob being there for Bella, Embry replaces him. They don't switch lives and social status eg. Jacob is still the second-in-command after Sam in the pack and is still Billy Black's son. As the story progresses on, you will see why I have done this. This is set the day after the graduation party in Eclipse that Alice throws. This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice with reviews. If you like it, YAY! If not, I don't care, I'm gonna finish the story anyway so suck it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the new character whose name will be revealed in the chapter! **

(Carlisle's POV)

I have officially made up my mind and I have to do this, even if the rest of my family doesn't agree with it. She told me specifically _"Any funny business that puts this coven…this family in danger, call me and I will re-join and solve the problem." _So, honouring that, I have to do this, she is the leader of this coven anyway. Someone downstairs growled probably Edward, nothing new. Another growl; definitely Edward. I picked up the phone and dialled the number I hoped that I'd never have to call.

(Unknown POV)

My phone rang in my pocket just as I was about sink my teeth into a delicious grizzly bear. I had already broken its neck so I looked at my phone's screen and saw it was Carlisle and felt this sickening feeling, knowing my coven, my family was in trouble. Shit.

(Edward's POV)

Why the hell was he calling _her_. She left us because of some stupid prejudice.

_Edward calm down I have to do this or we will never make it and I have to fulfil my promise to her. This isn't your decision. She left me in charge, trusting that if I thought we were in trouble I would call her and ask her to return. You left too and we helped you, so please let me help us and the people of Forks by doing this. Thankyou._

I hate it when he lectures me in his head.

"Carlisle, we can do it without _her _we have everything we need here, she didn't want to stay with us so why should we look weak in her eyes?"

He raced down the stairs and was already on the phone, _she _picked up her phone.

"_Carlisle, is everything okay? Why are you calling me? What happened in Forks? Is everyone alive? Has anyone died? Who killed them? They'll be dead in point one of a millisecond or in 5 hours depending on how angry I am. I will murder them with my own bare hands, not to mention with a bit of…"_

"Relax please, everything is sort of okay, everyone is still alive, no one has died and no one has killed anyone yet."

"_That's good I guess, but you still haven't answered my second and third questions Carlisle! Why are you calling me? What happened in Forks?"_

"How about I tell you when you get here and if you don't want to help us, then, so be it. We are in danger here and we need your help and guidance through this so please come home."

"_Okay, I am on my way, I was in the middle of a hunt but it's okay give me exactly 10 minutes and I will be at the door okay? I am in New York City at the moment but I will be there in 10 minutes okay? Great see you then!"_

The phone went dead. Carlisle made an unnecessary announcement that she would be here in 10 minutes and to be ready. As soon as he said that, Esme was running around the place with vampire speed getting the house totally clean. Bella asked me a question but I wasn't paying attention, my head was racing with not only my own painful thoughts, but everyone else's too.

I hate my ability. It will be the end of me.

(Unknown POV)

I quickly finished my hunt, told my friends that I will be gone for a while. Thankfully, they were cool with it and I bolted out of state and into Michigan. 5 minutes left. I used one of my awesome abilities to appear anywhere I want and I got to Seattle with 3 minutes left on the clock. I ran faster than any vampire, even Edward and got there 10 minutes after the call on the dot and walked in and said "Hey people, I'm home!"

(Bella's POV)

"_Hey people, I'm home!"_ a lady who I didn't know said that made Edward and Alice freeze into statues and Emmett and Jasper literally run to the door and tackle this poor blonde, blue eyed, tall and femininely muscular lady. She smashed them both to the floor without any issue which surprised me because vampires have red, gold or black eyes. Then, Rosalie and Esme ran to her and smashed her with their hugs, even if she towered over them. Carlisle walked over to her and thanked her for coming and she dismissed it saying it wasn't an issue and that she'd do anything to protect her coven and family. What that is supposed to mean; I have no idea.

Edward and Alice finally walked over to her Alice following Edward and she gave Edward a hug first which he tried to deny but he gave in and gave her a hug anyway, looking extremely happy and ecstatic that she was here even though he told Carlisle before that he didn't want to look weak in front of her and that we didn't need her. Although, something told me that we really did need her. She seemed loving but really tense and protective so I didn't want to bother her and stayed away from her. They looked into each other's eyes with no facial or body expressions at all. They were having a silent conversation. So, she must be a vampire, so then what's with the eyes. Then out of nowhere, Edward burst into laughter breaking their gaze. All of a sudden, the whole room was laughing at Edward because he never laughs like that especially now because of the recent danger.

Alice was standing there like a statue; the lady bent down to Alice's eye level and looked at her in the eye. Next thing you know, Alice jumped on her and said something in a European language I didn't understand. I must've had a confused look on my face because Edward came up behind me and told me that Alice said in French "It's been too long my sister, don't leave again please." I was even more confused. "Love, she will explain it to you better than I can." He told me. "Okay" I replied.

She started sniffing the air and my heart began to race and I was also breathing pretty heavily too. She turned and looked at me directly and Edward stood in front of me with a protective stance and started growling at her.

"Ease up little Eddie boy, we all understand that you don't get a girl very often anymore so you don't want me to scare her away. Don't worry, she's a keeper. I've seen it! Ew, yuck! What the hell is that disgusting smell?" She turned her gaze from Edward and me to the wolves and she jumped back what looked like 10ft. Yep, she is definitely a vampire.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WHAT ABOUT THE TREATY? YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET LATER. THEY ARE THE REASON WHY I MOVED TO NEW YORK INSTEAD OF HERE! DON'T YOU GET IT!"

"Hey, calm down they're here for my Bella, unfortunately" The lady growled at him while I whacked him on the back of the head softly as if to tell him to stop being rude about the wolves. I was sure that tomorrow my hand was gonna hurt a little more than it should when you hit someone on the back of the head since my dear Edward is a stone-headed vampire. "Sorry, but it's true my dear…" I covered his mouth with my hand and told him "Shut up and stop being so rude. Grow a heart will you!" He looked at me dumbfounded and I felt this surge of joy in me, knowing that I just made a vampire speechless, though I don't know where that came from but anyway. I looked at Jasper and noticed that he was smiling at me, probably because of my recent surge of happiness.

Me, the idiot I am did the worst thing ever. I turned to Alice and asked her who the lady was. The lady turned sharply in my direction again and I lost that happiness and it was instead overtaken by fear and confusion.

(Unknown POV)

What a stupid little human. Edward could do a whole lot better, but I can't do anything about it; they're mates, poor Eddie boy. Edward growled. I started laughing on the inside but growled on the outside. No, I'm not bipolar; I'm just very experienced in hiding emotions and displaying others instead. That's what happens when you're prehistoric, literally. So I scared her even more by running at top speed over to her and stopped right in front of her and pushed Edward back to the other side of the room without much effort from my left hand. I answered her.

"My name is Angela Cullen. I am 21 years old and I have been so for many millennia. As a newborn vampire, I rode dinosaurs like little human children ride horses. You think you know everything about the vampire world, but no human, not even you, would understand what the supernatural world is like until they become a part of it truly. I was the first vampire ever created. I wasn't bitten by anything to become one; I was simply stuck by lightning while in the river on my 21st birthday at the exact time that I became an adult. My parents were Adam and Eve; I had a twin sister who is 21 minutes younger than me and two younger brothers. I gave my youngest brother Abel 15 children, 5 sets of triplets. My younger brother Cain was jealous of Abel because he got kids and he didn't, so Cain killed Abel. I was distraught as I was only 13. Yes, I was 11 when I first fell pregnant. My father and brothers were impatient to populate the world and I was the only female able to give birth. Cain made me fall pregnant immediately and as punishment for me choosing Abel over him, he made me give birth to 15 sets of triplets and that he'd kill the second and third born in each set in front of me while I was in terrible pain from labour anyway. Since each pregnancy only took around 6 months, By the time I was 21, I had given birth to 60 children, but only 30 survived."

I stopped talking for a bit because I could tell that she needed time to recover from that. Not to mention that because she's human, it would be a bit hard for her to wrap her head around it so I let her have a break from my rant. Once she recovered she signalled for me to continue. So I did.

"I was always so tired and my sister and mother were here when my brother was supposed to be. I could never eat much, the boys never let me. It got better after a while. Labour pains didn't hurt anymore after a while. Anyway, when I was struck, I couldn't breathe for what felt like forever. Then I heard this voice in my head telling me that everything will be okay and exactly what I was becoming and what will happen to me. It was a male voice and he told me exactly what to do with my life. Do you think I did as he said? Nope. I don't follow orders, I make them. After all that, I was thirsty and I saw my sister. Exactly 21 minutes after I was turned, I bit her and only then, after I released enough venom to turn her did I realise what happened. I stopped and found and animal to drink. I ended up drinking a third of the animal population. It sounds like a lot but seriously it wasn't. Anyway, three days later my sister woke up in a similar state to what she is now. Her name was Mary-Alice of Adam, a.k.a. Alice Cullen."

I let her recover again since she just found out her best friend was an age old vampire. Even if she already knew she was a vampire, I don't think she knew exactly how old she was. She gestured for me to continue so I started up again.

"Once she woke up, I took her to hunt and she drank another third. I told her to stop or there would be no food for our family and no blood for us. I realised I needed to get home to my children because Alice could never have any but I did and I had 30 of them. Once I got home, my mother, father and brother realised there was something different about me and Alice but they dismissed it. My mother asked us later on and we told her when we knew that everyone was asleep. After I finished explaining it to her, told her to sleep and that we would take all the watches because we didn't need to sleep. And that's how it stayed until the boys realised we weren't aging. They demanded answers and I gave it to them in the cruellest way possible and I bit them both because I hadn't hunted in weeks because I took all the watches to let Alice hunt because she was like a normal newborn with a bit more control than they do now. I drank a bit from them but I stopped so they would suffer a bit and boy did they suffer. I didn't put a lot of venom in them, but it was just enough to turn them so it was a very slow transformation. Because I was the first vampire ever, I could control how long my 'victims' can turn for and how much pain they suffer by the distance I create between myself and the 'victim'. The further away I am, the more they suffer, so I think you can guess what I did. I left my children in the care of my sister and mother and ran to the other side of the world. They were still in the transformation process when I came back 2 months later. Yes I am a cruel, mean and horrible sister and daughter."

She was looking at me as if I had grown five heads and a tail to boot. I started laughing at her then confusion joined the party of her facial expression. I laughed even harder. Eddie boy joined in too and eventually the whole house was laughing. It was quite the moment. She looked at Edward who was by the way, on the floor rolling around with Emmett and Jasper and just as I was about to join in. Bella screamed out:

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT ME FOR? I'M SORRY THAT I WAS ONLY BORN 18 YEARS AGO AND HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOVER WHAT HAPPENED AND IN THE 21ST CENTURY, THESE SORT OF THINGS AREN'T EXACTLY A COMMON THING SO I AM SHOCKED AND CONFUSED. DOES THAT EXPLAIN MY FACIAL EXPRESSION NOW?"

We had all stopped laughing except for the resident idiot otherwise known as Emmett Cullen who turned to Edward and noted:

"Well we all know that we are going to have one feisty newborn on our hands. Poor Eddie boy!"

That got the laughing started up again. She started looking sad so I the idiot went to sit next to her and comfort her not just because she was sad, but because she also looked like one of my many daughters who was very close to me, even if I wasn't the mother she knew before I was turned. It struck a strong nerve in me. So I continued.

"I dragged them to the other side of the world whilst they were blind folded and destroyed our scents going there and appeared back home. That's how I got from New York City to here in 10 minutes by the way. Eventually, Alice and I left home because it wasn't safe to be at home and my children were fine without me. My children died as humans after having as many children as they could beforehand. That is how the white population grew. Alice left me during the Mesopotamian times and did her own thing which I didn't mind; we were getting a little sick of each other. I was in literally every war that occurred and I always fought on the winning side. Whatever side I fought on, was the side that would win and I would always be the leader of the army and/or military when my side won. I was married to Julius Caesar, was a military assassin in the 1000s and onwards, was best friends with Shakespeare, was a succubus with the Denali Coven before they went vegetarian. Relax, I have always been vegetarian, but when I was a succubus, I would seduce the man the Denalis wanted and they would feed off him. They tended to be criminals, mainly rapists since we were stronger than them so it was easier and we helped all women from them anyway."

She was staring off into space so I let her think again. Thank God she needed that stop because I had to figure out what I was going to say next. She shook her head after about 5 minutes and told me to continue, so I did.

"This story you should know already if Eddie boy over there hasn't told you already, but he might've told you the edited version. I will tell you the original story. In 1663, I was still getting over Shakespeare's death. I was with some random vampire friends I found and they were non-vegetarian. They had cornered a blonde man who was the son of an elderly pastor. His job was to live up to his father's expectations and kill vampires and witches and burn them at the stake. I told my friends to leave him and that I would deal with him, as I had seen him from a future vision. I created him and it took three days and minimal pain. It was still painful, but it wasn't too bad compared to other vampires' pain because I was sitting right next to this man for the whole time. Once he woke up, he realised what he was and freaked out at first but then he saw me and got angry at me. I settled him down and we ran to the forest to hunt and we talked. He apologised for how he reacted and he introduced himself to me saying…"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and can you please excuse my misbehaviour, I am meant to kill what we are and I overreacted."

Bella jumped when she heard Carlisle say exactly what he said over 3 centuries ago.

"You created Carlisle and Alice?!"

"Yes, Bella, but I haven't finished sweetie, don't interrupt please. Anyway, we travelled together, and then he went to join the Volturi in the mid-1800s. I let him go and my warning was to be careful and stick to vegetarianism because it would keep him more humane. He obeyed and left me and to this day, has never broken that promise. I had just finished fighting in the American Civil War anyway so I went to the South to see if they would recognise who I was. Only ex-soldiers did and gave me dirty looks. But there is always an odd-one out and that happened to be the next victim of another bunch of friends. I had renamed myself as Maria to keep inconspicuous and I created a gentleman to help me with my newborn armies named Major Jasper Whitlock, or as you know him as, Jasper Hale, my now brother-in-law. I seduced him into doing as I pleased."

Bella was shocked and Alice growled really loudly. I turned to her with an angry look on my face.

"You know Alice, you're not the only one who doesn't like that fact so please lay off and stop shooting me death stares and winces everytime I mention it please. Anyway, he was my puppet, and I manipulated him into making my wish, his command. So, after a while I left and let Jasper fend for himself along with two other newborns that he saved. I went to Ohio and found Carlisle was there too, so we reunited and left after he fixed a 16 year old's leg. We moved to Chicago, Illinois, when the Spanish Influenza outbreak occurred. Of course, as vampires, we were immune to disease since we were dead and full of venom and stone. We posed as brother and sister and we took up the occupation as doctors. We met your boyfriend who was practically dead and his mother. His mother was very sweet by the way; she would have really liked you. I don't know about his dad because he had already passed by the time Carlisle and I were taking care of them. Somehow, his mother figured out we were different and that by the time she was about to pass, she told me to save him in a way that no other doctor could, so I did and I created Edward Masen Jr., who became Edward Cullen as you know him now."

"My dad would have really loved you; you remind me so much of my mother it's not funny. I don't remember much of my human life except for when these two very beautiful doctors walked in the medical room doors and took care of dying me, my dead father and dying mother."

"You told me that you wanted to go to the army and serve America. You were very energetic even as a human on your deathbed, until your mother passed; you were quite the opposite actually. Anyway, we moved onto Milwaukee, Wisconsin and found the same girl that Carlisle treated in Ohio who was in the local morgue even though her heart was still beating after she had jumped off a cliff in a suicide attempt because of her son dying from a lung infection just days after he was born. I turned her too and she married Carlisle and became Esme Cullen. We all moved to Rochester, New York shortly after that and Carlisle found a young lady, beaten to death on the side of the road and brought her home and I created her to save her. She was beaten by her fiancée and his friends on the eve of their wedding…"

"Don't worry, she got her revenge alright. The men that 'killed' Rosalie Hale were so scared that they tried to keep themselves in hiding in an act of self-preservation. Don't worry, it didn't work, they ended up dead, with her saving her fiancé Royce King for last. She turned up wearing her bridal gown and all that dressy stuff to make his last few moments terrifying and dramatic. She then killed him without spilling a drop of blood." Rosalie commented. Yes, she was the drama queen of this coven/family or whatever you want to call us. Eddie chuckled a bit, then frowned at his new name. Now he's growling under his breath at me so his dear human girlfriend won't realise what's going on. Hilarious. Literally.

"Thanks for that Rose, but yeah that's what happened. We moved shortly after that and far away from New York to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. We were out hunting as a family and Rose drifted off from the rest of us. Eddie boy and I could tell she drifted off but didn't make a big fuss of it. Once we finished hunting we started to head back but Carlisle and Esme realised that Rose was gone. I told them that she will meet us at home because she had just found a grizzly bear that she was in the middle of a hunt for. We turned and about 5 minutes after we got home, Rose bolted in the house with blood all over her, a big, bulky human in her arms and the most saddened and painful face. She spoke so fast that no one except for Eddie and I could understand her. She wanted me to turn him because he was mauled by a bear. So that was the day that Emmett McCarty became Emmett Cullen."

"Wow, so you turned everyone here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, not entirely fun, especially when I turned Eddie. I hadn't hunted in about a month or two and I had to stay next to him during the whole three days. He had heaps of blood on him from when I bit him so I had to preoccupy myself so I would drain him dry mid-transformation." I replied.

Bella winced and asked "Ouch, so was the whole coven together then?"

"No, not yet and let me finish! Jesus Christ! Anyway, so a few months later we found ourselves here in Forks, Washington." I turned my head towards the stupid mutts and told them,

"This is the part where you come in so be scared. I hate being here in Forks because of your…kind to put it nicely. So, we were hunting and we came across these enormous wolves and Edward jumped back about 5ft and I stood forward and started to growl and hiss at them because that is exactly what you do when you meet someone or something new. Anyway, Carlisle, the immortal diplomat realised something was up so he stood in front of me and asked really nicely and politely 'What the heck is going on here!' "

"I did not say it like that! I did actually say it nicely." Carlisle interjected

"Yeah, no you practically shouted it at my face, it was pretty weird coming from you." I shouted back.

"Anyway back on with the story Angela! It's really interesting!" Alice told me.

"Yeah, okay and how many times do I have to tell you little sister? DON'T CALL ME ANGELA! So eventually I told him that they were werewolves that could phase whenever they wanted to and that they are shape-shifters. When I said that Emmett got defensive and literally jumped in front of Rosalie to protect her and to claim her as his and Carlisle ran over to Esme to protect her and claim her as his. Edward and I just stood at the front of our group side by side growling and snarling. So through Edward and I, the wolves and the Cullens came to the agreement that we draw a treaty line and we can't go on each other's land or a war will begin. A few months later, I found out who these wolves were and what they looked like as humans. They were…"

"Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara and Levi Uley. They were the wolves who created the treaty with you bloodsuckers; although they never mentioned a sixth vampire to create the treaty with them." The biggest one said. The mutts began to talk about whether or not I'm lying or the stories are lying. I let them go for it and didn't intervene.

Edward whispered in my ear, "The biggest one is Jacob, he's the leader of the mini group but second-in-command for the pack"

I whispered back "Oh, what his last name and who are the others?"

Eddie then said "The others are Quil Ateara and Embry Call, you might be able to recognise the Ateara one and Jacob is Jacob Black." He looked at me apologetically.

"WHAT! AND YOU TELL ME NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU INSANE OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?!" I was livid. I wanted to smash something. Hard. Edward dragged me outside and I went for it. I was smashing down trees and destroying everything except for some animals that witnessed my rage.

Eventually I was sane enough to walk back inside and be able to sit down and continue my story. Edward jumped in front of Bella and she said:

"It's okay, she looks like she's gotten her rage out for whatever reason so let her go."

"Bella, you don't know what your messing with when it comes to Angie. She is the most dangerous person in the world…" Edward complained

"So if you were smart you'd make sure you don't piss her off or she'll come after you and she'll kill you. Simple. Now, be nice! Angie, can you come sit here and continue the story please?" Bella asked me. She pointed to the spot next to her where I was sitting before.

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and Eddie, you should listen to your girlfriend more often, she, unlike you, has a few brains in her head." I went to sit down and he growled in my ear really loudly. Luckily I had seen that coming and I smashed up against the wall and told him.

"You tell me what to do, you say that I'm dangerous and you think that I'm going to kill your girlfriend. For starters, you don't have the right to tell me what to do because I am the leader of this coven, I created you to save you and to fulfil your dear mother's last and dying wish. I saw that you would meet Bella and I let that happen. I wanted you to be happy and I figured that if you found a mate you would be happy, so don't go thinking that I kill because I feel like it. Secondly, you're right, I am dangerous, but I can control myself, but sometimes, it just builds up inside you and you have to let it go. The other day a vampire pissed me off badly and I needed to get that out of me too. So you should be ecstatic that I was able to control myself enough before I exploded outside. And finally, I could never kill your girlfriend, I don't have the heart to do it. She means too much to you and I can see when she is turned, how important she will be to the family. So you need to chill and go hunt. Now." I let him go and he bolted out of the house. I made Emmett and Jasper go with him to make sure he's alright.

"Now, back to the story. Where was I? Oh right! So, eventually I met up with them and Ephraim and I fell in love. Yeah I know it sounds weird; a vampire and a werewolf? What has the world come to? Don't worry, we kept it all under wraps. I never went onto La Push but I let him come through to Forks and I showed him this spot that I love and it became our spot. After about 5 months of being together, I saw me walking down the aisle and Ephraim was at the end of it. I freaked out and I was so excited. Until a couple of days before I saw him pop the question, I went to our spot and I saw him with another girl. Turns out, he imprinted on another girl from the tribe. I left after he tried to explain it to me, and I never came back here until today."

Bella looked at me, then at Jacob. She asked Jacob:

"So did ya hear that? The leader of my new family went out with your grandpa! Awkward much."

"Yeah tell me about it. So are you sure that's what happened because the stories never said anything about it." Jacob asked me. I put my hand over my face and started shaking my head.

"You're an idiot I told you! We kept it completely under wraps. Not even Edward knew about it and I can tell you now, it was quite the challenge. I never went down to the rez at all so none of the Quileutes knew at all." I told him. I tried to keep my voice normal, but I was so close to shouting and yelling at him.

"So how did the wolves not know, since we have a telepathic link when we're in wolf form?" Jacob questioned me.

"Simple, I have a set of cool abilities. If you think that Alice's power or Edward's power or even Jasper's power is powerful, you ain't seen nothing yet. I have element and energy manipulation. So, in simple terms for the simple minded _people _in the room…" I said looking over to the dogs.

"I am able to manipulate pretty much everything and anything. What I mean by elements is fire, water, earth and air and by energy I mean sound waves, radio waves, electricity and all that fun stuff." I demonstrated each of these in my hand. I will never forget the look on their faces for two reasons, one, I'm a vampire, I don't forget anything and two, the looks on their faces were priceless! They were shit scared of me! Mission accomplished.

"So, what I did, I manipulated the air around him to not be able to think about me in a way other than hatred. Luckily, he was good at acting and could probably be the dog version of Brad Pitt." I told them. Bella looked at me in awe for about 5 seconds, then she realised what I said at the end.

"I thought you loved him, why call him a dog?" Bella questioned.

"Two reasons. One, no point in hiding the truth, he was a dog. Two, he nearly made me commit suicide. I absolutely loved him and he absolutely loved me too. I could hear him say that everytime I read his minds and yes I can do that for a reason. Thoughts are electromagnetic pulses that your brain sends out, but only you can hear them, unless you're a mind reader. Because I can manipulate energy, and electromagnets are full of energy, I can manipulate them to let me in your head, so to speak. I, unlike Eddie boy, can turn this off by tuning out and not manipulate the energy and let everyone be able to think for themselves. But, my tuning in means that I can read every thought that you have ever thought of in your life, from the moment you were born to the current moment. A bit like my father, but the 'victim' of my ability has no idea of it. I have to admit, it's pretty cool."

"I don't like that." Embry retorted. "No one should be able to be that powerful."

"Well I'm sorry that I got struck by lightning after giving birth to dozens of kids that most ended up dead anyway. I'm sorry that I had to save the whole clan from death due to my predictions. I'm sorry I had to go through the pain of heartbreak because of your grandfather and nearly destroy every one of you mutts. I'm sorry that I tried to make everything right but ended up so wrong. What else do you want me to do? Dropkick you from here to the other side of the world and back? Or do you want me to worship you as if you are more powerful than I am and that you rule over me. I don't know about you, but I reckon you have no chance in a fight against me so don't you even dare to push me or I will take necessary action, such as killing every one you are related to and saving you for last an torture you until you see the damage I have caused. I will not let you die until you have no strength left and then I will kill you and you will regret the fact you were ever born. Have I told you that during the World Wars, I was an assassinator? I killed diplomat after diplomat and no one questioned it or me. So please, save your pride for another matter because I have absolutely no patience for idiots and mutts like you."

"GO ANGIE! Defending the vamps and attacking the dogs! You guys just got OWNED!" said by my dear sister Alice, always defending me. Gotta love it. "Sorry, just trying to keep up with the times here!" she defended. We were all pissing ourselves laughing except for the dogs. No sense of humour much?

"Back to the end of my story, Alice and Jasper met up in the late 40s and came to us in 1950 and we have been a coven or family, whatever you want to call us ever since. The end. One issue, what's the story here? Why do I keep getting these visions of a newborn army but have no idea of who's leading it?" I asked.

"Easy. Someone has a grudge against us and is going to attack us through a newborn army 'cause we're too powerful and awesome for them be able to take us on themselves." Emmett answered as he came back from his hunt with Eddie boy and Jazz.

"I know that, that's basic knowledge, but what have you guys done since I left for this to have occurred. It couldn't have been the Volturi because they would just get Demetri to track us down, Jane and Alec to tame us and Felix and Santiago to finish us off, not a newborn army." I stated.

"There was one thing…" Jazz said as he looked between Eddie and Bella. I looked at Edward and read his mind. Turns out an idiot otherwise known as James wanted Bella to be his dinner and Eddie killed him. Then he left after Jazz attacked Bella on her birthday and sent him into a depression. I caught off one of the wolves' memories, I think it was Embry's memory, that Bella went into a depression as well and he fixed her up, while realising he loved her. I looked around the room and realised that these guys are strong enough without me and I felt this sense of pride. The people I saved don't need to rely on me for protection and that they can be pretty intimidating without stating the fact that I am the leader of their coven. Then, my face dropped, I realised that they didn't need me anymore and their need for me was only for company and to have a leader and a role model. But they had Carlisle for that, he did a perfect job and he followed my strict instructions. I realised they were waiting for me to say something so I did.

"Wow. Guess you guys don't need me anymore. I'm outta here. You guys can look after yourselves. You're powerful and strong enough to not need my protection, so I won't cause any trouble here anymore by leaving…"

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN ANGELA! YES I MIGHT HAVE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE I WANT UNDER THE SUN RIGHT HERE, BUT I NEED MY SISTER. THE ONE WHO HELPED WHEN I NEEDED IT, THE ONE WHO SHOWED ME THE WAY TO LIVE AS A VAMPIRE, THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF, EVEN WHEN OTHERS DIDN'T… I need you Angie."

I stopped and stared at my little sister who just shouted her head off at me. I realised that maybe, after all, they did actually need me. I felt a rush of emotion fly through me and I instantly gave Jazz an apologetic look, which he dismissed in his head. I recognised this emotion. An emotion I haven't felt in millennia. Maternal love. I ran as fast as I could to the other side of the room where Alice was standing and tackled her into a bear hug.

"Okay, I will stay. But, I have a few conditions." I told everyone. I let go of my embrace with Alice and looked around the room.

"One, you wolves had better learn to control your mouths around me. I can kill you with only a thought so unless you want the breath in you sucked out forever; I suggest you start treating me as someone of great respect. I could leave and let you guys handle it, but I'm sticking around to help where I can. Two, Jazz and I have awesome expertise when it comes to this department of work. We will train you all to fight, obviously minus Bella, and we will plan an attack if necessary. Three, I am still not sure if I want to be seen in public, but if we decide as a family for what we should do for that, I am to be Carlisle's older sister and your aunt, minus the dogs and Bella. I came from New York City to here, which is true, to live with the family temporarily because my mother died and my boyfriend and I split from him cheating on me. The length of my stay is undecided. And finally four, treat me like you did before I left and don't worship me. That includes the dogs. You guys can joke around with me and imagine that I'm the overprotective older sister/aunt/cousin whatever floats your boat, but don't take it too far. When a joke's over, it's over. We all understand? Great!"

I gave them no time to agree to my conditions and instantly raced over to the kitchen to make a banquet of food, remembering Ephraim's constant need for food. I prepared about 30kg of food and cooked it with my ability. I called for everyone to come into the kitchen and as everyone piled in, the dogs saw the food and wanted to eat it but didn't trust me in the slightest.

"Guys, if I wanted to poison you, you'd be dead already so sit, shut up, eat and be grateful I was bothered to do this for you." I told them bluntly.

They shut up soon after that and dug into the food, with Bella following suit in a more ladylike way thank God.

Carlisle looked to me and simply thought: _"Thank you for everything. The family needs you, no matter what you think so please stay for as long as possible and don't leave us again. We love you."_

I looked to him and nodded, knowing that I could never leave my family again.

**Hello again! Did you like it? I hope you did! I reckon it's a really cool change on the story and I had the idea in my head for over a year now but didn't know how to share it with everyone til I found FanFiction! Thanks for reading! **

**PixieTheWanted**


End file.
